Why?
by bubbersgod
Summary: A Kagome x Inuyasha lemon. Inuyasha can't help but ask himself, "Why?" find out why and read this story if you are interested.


I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters within it. That said I hope you all can enjoy this story! This story, like all of my stories, is a LEMON so if you where not looking to read such, you may abort NOW! If not read on.

* * *

"Why?" ... This question plagues poor Inuyasha every time Kagome smelled this way. He couldn't help his own biology. He can smell hormones because of his dog demon traits. Kagome was in heat. People can not tell such things easy without tests or physical evidence. Demons, especially dog or cat based ones, can smell such things easily. This was no exception for Inuyasha. It made him so uneasy around her. Especially when she does such activities as bend over to grab something. The smell just explodes into the air. These smells trigger instincts within some male demons, like Inuyasha, telling them to mate. Inuyasha's head would squirm with filthy thoughts during Kagome's heat spells.

Kagome was just beginning to smell like she was in heat. Inuyasha would avoid eye contact and even try to act meaner to keep composure around her during these times. It hurt him a little but it was better than testing his own self control. Inuyasha and friends where on their way to a forest in route of a jewel shard. They set up camp in a small field just outside of it to avoid conflict within at night. This choice was the safest one since the sun was almost down already. Everyone had their own tent of coarse. The tents where positioned in a circle around a dead fire where dinner was cooked just before time to sleep. The air still smelled of beef broth noodle soup, helping to mask the sweet scent of Kagome.

The smell would not last long though and Inuyasha knew this so he tried to fall asleep quick. Sleep didn't come to him, just like most times when one needs it more than anything. He was in his sleeping bag provided by Kagome. It was pulled up to his nose in an attempt to cover her scent. It didn't even almost help. Not even a tiny bit. He was curled into a ball on his side. Though he could easily mask his emotions around his friends, on his own this was impossible. After all if you don't get feelings out at some point one way or another you may snap.

He was laying there with his eyes desperately shut hoping for sleep. He had a toothy frown on his face. His cheeks where a light pink, a result of his thoughts at the time. He was fighting images of Kagome in a pool of water and pink flower petals. "Why?" He questioned himself. Why does he have to feel this way? Why can he smell these things? Why him of all people? He knew the answer but the reason still evaded him as he kept on questioning himself. He has to relieve himself. A tear ran down his face to be sucked up by his pillow. He got up and peeped out of his tent to be sure everyone was asleep. No lights or talking, they must be asleep he figures. He closes his tent back shut and returns to his sleeping bag.

He did a couple of circles on all fours on his sleeping bag before sitting on it. He sat facing away from the entrance so nobody could walk in and catch him. He was sitting like a dog with his knees bent. He held himself up on his feet and one hand. The other slid into his pants slowly and grabbed his erect shaft. He began to stroke slowly and closed his eyes as he let out a sigh. He could still see her, the time he walked in on her in the bath and caught a glimpse of her naked body. He moved faster now panting slightly under his breath. he grunted a couple of times near the end. A tear escaped as his back straitened, his muscles tensed, and his pace picked up. He was almost finished.

Kagome was not asleep. She had gone off a while ago to use the little girls room so to speak. She returned to hear noises coming from Inuyasha's tent. He slowly peeked into the entrance to find Inuyasha's back facing her. His back was strait and his body was rocking in place. She didn't understand at first but then she heard a grunt come from him. She knew what was going on now. She slowly closed the entrance back up and sneaked quickly to her tent and her sleeping bag. She was on her back covered with her sleeping bag, with a hand over her mouth. Was Inuyasha really doing what she thought? Was he masturbating? She did not know why but the thought of him doing such a thing seemed a little off to her. He never acted like he had any physical attraction or lust. So why would he be doing such a thing?

She closed her eyes and fell asleep deciding not to put too much thought into it, after all she has touched herself before. Such things are not so far out, men where notorious for a high sex drive. Inuyasha just didn't seem like that kind of a person is all. They all woke up. Inuyasha was much better off this morning and even acted a little more complacent with things. "So where to Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned, eager to get the next jewel shard out of the way. The jewel was almost complete. Less than fifteen shards remained so the excitement was mounting. Kagome pointed to the forest and so they left. Inuyasha had to fight a weak forest demon wielding a magic flute. The flute held the jewel shard that they where after. The demon fought using melodies that brought trees and other things to life. None of this was to much to handle and the demon soon fell by the hands of Inuyasha.

On the way back Inuyasha's mind began to boggle again. "Damn it why?" Inuyasha was a little uneasy now and frustrated. "How much longer already sheesh!" It was like him to be impatient. But he kept complaining trying to keep composure and his mind off of Kagome's scent. It worked for a while but now he was silent. Finally the group stopped near some hot springs to clean off and rest for a bit before heading out. The day was near an end but they still had enough energy to press on after a quick meal and wash. The females where on one side of large rock and the guys on the other. Lucky for them this rock was there or some preparation for the girls privacy would be in order. The springs calmed Inuyasha a lot. This was much better. The water in the springs let off a fine steam masking Kagome's scent quite well. "Why?" He wondered still why he must go through this every time she went into heat. He closed his eyes and began to lather some shampoo that Kagome provided. He hated most soaps and shampoo because of the smells but this kind was nice. He even preferred to use it. Kagome loved the smell and so did he so it stuck for him. It smelled like various flowers. It was meant to be a women shampoo but Kagome left that detail out so he wouldn't fight using it, since it was the ONLY one he liked the smell of.

Kagome giggled and started, "Hey Sango you know what I found last night?" Sango smiled knowing Kagome had something good to say. "Do tell!" she pressed on. "Well I had to pee last night and when I got back I heard something in Inuyasha's tent, so I went to peak to make sure nothing was wrong. "Aaand?" Sango was dying now, this had to be good. "He was going at it like a little teenager!" She laughed and Sango covered her mouth as they laughed together. "That is so unlike him isn't it?" Sango questioned. "I thought the same myself but he is a guy after all right?" They thought for a moment. Sango thought of some reason, "Well demons can smell hormones you know? Especially the dog types." Kagome didn't catch what Sango was trying to say and tilted her head to show it. "He might be smelling one of us in heat." Kagome blushed at the thought.

So that was it. One of them where in heat. So who was it? Kagome and Sango set up a plan to find out. They knew that witch ever one was in heat he would probably try to avoid. So they would test him. They giggled and plotted together like mean little bullies. They dried off and got dressed to join up with the guys where they sat up camp, only Inuyasha was not there. They asked the monk what he was doing. "He said he wasn't done yet and to go back without him. Inuyasha was staying in the spring because it soothed his mind. There are few things that can help with such urges and this was one of them. He just relaxed and fought off hunger. It was better to be hungry than to be a slave of his biology. He had to get out after a long while though because he needed to eat.

He slowly made his way back as the smell thickened. Sango ran up to him to hand him a plate. "Nothing." She noted. He didn't show any unease with Sango so she knew it was not her. Kagome got up to hand him some sweet bean buns. "I can get it myself Kagome!" He said it fast in an attempt to keep her from approaching him. He didn't have trouble with Sango because she was not in heat. Even when Sango goes into heat it doesn't bother him at all. His mind doesn't have a subconscious or conscious physical attraction to Sango. There was no spark. Even when Sango's body was practically dumping hormones Inuyasha can stave off thoughts about her with ease. True he has noticed at times and the thought has passed his dirty mind a time or two but he never had to fight like this. Kagome got closer to him with a smile on her face. She was quick to get to him with two buns in hand.

"Whats wrong Inuyasha? I just wanted to hand you a couple hot buns is all." He stepped back a little as she got closer to him. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink when she placed the buns in his hand. He didn't know it but Kagome and Sango sure did. Even the others weren't paying enough attention to notice. "So that's it!" It clicked in both of the girls minds. They knew Inuyasha was smelling Kagome now. It made Sango lough a little inside. Kagome was taking this a whole other way. This meant that Inuyasha wanted to do unspeakable things with her. She knew it now and realized he was thinking about her that night. It made her mind swim.

That night they continued to make way back to the well but they where a couple of days away even at this point. They sat up camp with no need to build a fire this time since they had eaten already. Kagome didn't sleep that night, but rather laid in her bed in shock and confusion. "Why?" She questioned herself. Just as the word had been said in her mind she heard it being said off in the distance. "Huh? Did I just say that out loud?" She thought to herself in confusion. But than she heard it again, this time through sobs. "W..Why?" She crept out of her tent and to Inuyasha's He knew she was approaching this time. He wasn't doing anything but sitting in his sleeping bag sobbing. He questioned it out loud through his sobs silently, but Kagome could hear him.

She peaked in and he snapped at her with tears on his angry face. "GO AWAY!" He didn't yell so it wouldn't wake anybody but his fangs and claws showed, scarring Kagome. She jumped out and just sat outside the entrance of his tent. This was hard. She only wanted to talk to him. To ease his pain a little somehow. But she couldn't think of anything. She was not ready for sex. Not yet at least. She would not do that. But there has to be something she could do to help him right? She sneaked back in. This time he was in the same position as last. He wasn't doing anything. Just sitting there in tears and shame, facing the back of his tent, silent now. She sat next to him and grabbed him in her arms. "I know Inuyasha I'm sorry."

He Looked at her with streaks on his face. She smiled at him as she whipped the tear trails away. "You know_ what_?" He sniffed and frowned at her with his arms crossed in his lap. "I know you are fighting urges right now. I'm in heat aren't I?" He closed his eyes and his face wrinkled up into a sad hopeless expression. He covered his face with his open hands and nodded yes. He was so ashamed he couldn't speak to her. What would she think of him after this? "Why!" He cried out silently still aware of the others sleeping. She just held him even tighter.

"Shh. Shh. Its ok Inuyasha I know. I am here to help you." He took his hands off his face and hugged her. "You smell sooo good! I can't help it any more. I can't keep fighting this! It's killing me! I want you so bad it physically hurts Kagome!" He cried into her shoulder. She could feel something pressing against her right leg. It was him. He was as hard as Chinese algebra. She blushed but didn't say anything to him. She let a tear out as well but he didn't notice. She had an idea. She didn't like it but she knew he would. She couldn't keep seeing him like this, knowing his pain and lust was killing him. She wouldn't keep teasing him. She was going to give him what he needed. Not sex, but some relief none the less. She closed her eyes and slid her hand into his pants.

He noticed and jumped out of her arms and tried to get away, but she grabbed it. He couldn't move. His body needed this. He had a shocked look on his face. His mouth was open and his eyes where wide. "Ka... Kago... You don.." She kissed him and held him in a hug again with her other arm. "Shh just let me do this. I won't let you feel this way anymore. I love you Inuyasha." She began to stroke, making him rock in place. Each movement made his dick throb. It was large and thick. He couldn't protest. His eyes began to roll back as he spoke, " It feels so-OH! Good!" He was grunting and blushing mad. He couldn't last long. It was his first time doing anything with a girl like this.

"Kagome! I can't! I.. I" He came hard. It exploded like a rocket at take off. She could even hear the sound of it squirting. He got it on the inside of his pants. A LOT of it. Some got on Kagome's hand but she just whipped off with a rag. "Better for now?" She asked him. He was panting and writhing on his back. He never came that hard before. He was still in a whole new world of pleasure. He was not spewing anything at this point, but he was still in full on orgasm. He was gasping, rolling, and even clawing into his sleeping bag. Finally he returned back to the world he understood, and didn't even think to answer her question, hell he couldn't even remember her saying anything.

She asked again after witnessing his strange display. It actually made her sad to see it. He must have been in so much pain. He obviously** LONG** needed this. How many other times has he had to put up with bottling his instincts she wondered. He pulled her into his arms and whispered, "You have no idea how great that felt Kagome. I love you so much." He kissed her for a long time. He fell asleep in bliss that night. Kagome washed her hands with some wet wipes. She went back to her tent and fell asleep. She knew now that this wouldn't be last time she would be doing this for him. She felt like he owed her something though. He better not give her any crap from now on or it is "SIT BOY!" city for him.

Nobody knew about that night and the morning went as usual except Inuyasha was clear headed for once. He wasn't stressed to think of what Kagome would think of him now. He new she would help him. But he kind of knew she would expect more from him now. "Why?" He wondered to himself. "Why would she know this? Why would she be so willing to help me?" But he realized the answer. She loved him just as much as he loved her. She couldn't stand the thought of him in pain anymore than he could stand the thought of her being in pain. Plus she WAS in heat after all. Her body wants it just as bad, she just doesn't consciously know it yet. He was calm that day and even had a spring in his step. Kagome's heat spells would not test him so much anymore.

That night they waited until everyone was asleep and Kagome sneaked back into his tent. "Do you need anything Inuyasha?" She asked him wondering if he wanted anther round. His answer shocked her. "No you do. Your body is the one in heat." She blushed a little. "What are you getting at boy?" She sounded a little upset, thinking he was trying to get her to have sex with him. "I owe you know Kagome. Your body needs this as much as mine does, if not more." She looked at him angrily, crossed her arms, and began, "I hope you don't think I am ready to have sex with you yet. I can't chance getting pregnant you know. We have a jewel to complete and I'm just not ready yet." He shushed her and ban to lick her neck. It confused her a little but she liked it. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry I'll stop if you want." She shook her head no with red cheeks and eyes shut. She was loving it. He went back to licking at her neck and kissed her cheek. She never knew he could be so loving. He knelt down to her lap, pulling her skirt up. She lets out a quiet "EEP!" and her hands flew to pull her skirt back down. "Shh! Don't worry Kagome. I won't hurt you or do anything you will regret. She let him continue. He pulled up her skirt. As he did she covered her blushing cheeks. He pulled her panties to the side to reveal her folds. She was getting wet. The smell was out of this world. He sniffed it in long and hard. Finally it wasn't a test of will power. It was even enjoyable now!

Then he blew on her opening. It twitched and she gasped for air. The warm air was so sensational. She didn't know how much she needed this but now she knew. This whole time her body was trying to tell her but she didn't notice. Her hands went into his hair and began to run through it. She combed his hair with her fingers as he continued to blow. But than his tongue slowly ran up her opening. She had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming in ecstasy. Her young body quivered as he slowly licked at her privates. He could hear her faint moans and new she was loving it. Why? Why would he let her do all the helping when he she needed this just as much as him? He wouldn't stand for it. He was the helper after all right? RIGHT?

She grabbed his head and pushed it towards her instinctively. He didn't mind and even picked up pace. He licked her clit in little circles making her back arch and earning even more sweet noises from his lover. She was getting even more wet. She stopped making noise and began to quake. Juice flowed like a water fall out of her. She was coming. She fell to her side breaking Inuyasha's connection with her. She pulled him over to her. "That was amazing Inuyasha thank you!" She hugged him on the ground and kissed him. She tasted herself on his tongue and mouth. He swirled his tongue with hers for a moment and the kiss was broken.

"Inuyasha?" He looked at her and raised his brows to say "what?" "C... Could you do that again please? I had no idea I needed this. But now I can't stop! Just one more time please!" He smiled and went back to work. This time he was not playing. He ate her out like it was his destiny. She couldn't contain herself this time. She moaned his name quietly and even said "YES!" a few times. She came even harder this time. She fell again and the same thing as last time occurred. They cleaned up and Kagome went back to her tent. Though Inuyasha didn't get his turn tonight the act itself staved off his hunger. "DAMN!" He thought to himself as he licked his lips and hands. She tasted like heaven on earth. He could have kept that up all night. Hell he WANTED to keep it up all night even!

"Why?" Kagome thought to herself. "Why would he do that knowing he wouldn't have to?" She didn't fight the thought. She fell asleep quick and felt great the next morning. Inuyasha was fine and dandy just the same as after she helped him. They made it to the well and Inuyasha gave Kagome a big hug before she left this time. Nobody knew what was going on between the two. They wanted to keep it that way. At least until this business with the jewel shards and Naraku was over with. They kept this up for a long time. And only when the jewel was fixed and Naraku was killed by it, did the others find out.

It happened like this. They where doing the usual one night but this time things got even more intimate. Kagome was in heat again and Inuyasha was game as ever. They where both naked and had just got done pleasuring each other. "Hey Inuyasha. I think I'm ready for the real thing now!" He gleamed. "Really?" She nodded as she bit her bottom lip seductively. He positioned himself at her entrance and took her mouth in his. He thrust in fast and hard to get the worst out of the way. Damn! He hurt her he was so big. She whined into his mouth shedding tears of pain. He hurt her pretty bad. He noticed and pulled out. Her blood was on him and ran down her leg.

"I'm so sorry Kagome! I didn't mean to hurt you like that!" She cried a bit but invited him back in after a while. He was not so hard on her this time. In fact, he was almost too slow now. He didn't force much of himself inside her because she was so tight he worried about hurting her again. She was still a little sore and never let him go all the way in. Not yet. It was to big and to soon for her. He didn't mind. It slid into her about half way and back out again. It was slow the whole time, but they where both enjoying it this way.

Eventually Kagome began to tighten around him. She came but he didn't. He didn't mind. She was to sensitive after that to keep going and apologized to him. "But why? Why would she apologize to me after I took her virginity from her? Does she love me so much that she feels bad that I didn't finish? Why?" He thought to himself for a brief moment before replying to her. "You do not have to be sorry. I'm just glad it wasn't all bad for you. The fact that you got pleasure from it is enough for me." She held him in her arms and they fell asleep together for the first time ever. He smelled like his favorite shampoo, just the way she liked it.

When they woke in the morning the others where already up. The couple came out of the tent and didn't speak a word. The group knew just by the look of the two what was going on. Inuyasha said out of nowhere, "Shut up!" And then everyone but him laughed. Nobody had said anything. But now they knew. It was ok. From that night a child was conceived. Kagome was out of school and already began to plan for a wedding. Inuyasha asked her the day the others found out.

They got married and had three children. They lived together in the past and Kagome still visited her family from time to time. The jewel was spent on killing Naraku, and her children didn't show any sine of demon in them. They had two sons and a daughter. The daughter was named after Kagome and the two sons where named after Inuyasha with a slight difference in one name because they where twins. They where Inuyasha and Inuyama. They lived happily with each other and that was it for them. A long happy life of love and adventure!

* * *

I hope you all liked it. Leave a comment for me letting me know what you think. Unless you are a dick. Than just be a dick somewhere else. I enjoy constructive criticism but to most that just means being a dick. If you do not know how to be constructive with your criticism than just don't comment. I try hard and think I don't deserve flames for putting away hours of my life to type. Thank you for reading and here are some skittles for your time (-*.*)-[skittles]


End file.
